


Not Your Average Teenage Life

by deansdirtywhore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Depression, Drug Dealing, Drug Smuggling, Drugs, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I promise it's not as dark as it seems, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Isolation, Miscarriage, Orphanage, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smuggling, THE TAGS MAKE THIS LOOK A LOT DARKER THAN IT REALLY IS, drug ring, ok maybe a bit in the beginning, or maybe I just have a messed up view of things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When young Jamie escapes the abusive orphanage that has been her home since she was a baby, she meets a man who would become her best friend for the rest of her life. But when she's taken back to the orphanage, adopted, and taken over a thousand miles away, what will Jamie's new life have in store for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote and my first ever post on AO3, period. I have no idea if it's any good but I hope at least someone enjoys it.
> 
> I'll try to update maybe once a week?

It started on a normal Autumn afternoon, a Tuesday, and I was walking home from school. I was in a hurry to get home so I decided to take a short cut. About two miles down the road from the school there was a path that turned into the woods and, cutting straight through, I would get home in about half the time it would take to go around; and five miles wasn't that bad to walk. It was fairly level ground without a lot of hills to climb and because the way I took was actually a four-wheeling trail, most of the walk was on a well kept, clear path. Only the last half-mile or so would require any hill-climbing or stepping over old, fallen tree limbs. I had taken this way home so many times since I moved here three years ago that I could walk the path blind. 

I moved here to Colorado to live with my new family when I was fourteen years old. Before I was adopted I had spent my whole life in a dingy orphanage in Ohio. How I hated it there. More than I've ever hated anything in my entire life, and they didn't like me much better. The only thing that allows me to look back on that time in my life with a smile is knowing that if I had never been there, I would never have met my best friend. 

His name was Dean, and he was my everything. Dean had short, medium brown, kind of messy, spiky hair and was about 6-foot-1. He had a bit of facial hair and was kind of bulky in build with a few tattoos. Rather intimidating if you didn't know him; when I first met him I couldn't help being terrified. I was a thirteen-year-old, skinny girl around 5 feet tall with light brown hair who was running away from the orphanage in the middle of the night. I couldn't stand it there anymore. I was a bit clumsy at times and breaking things wasn't exactly unusual; what was unusual, however, was beating girls and locking them in a dark room for hours because of a broken glass or something equally ridiculous. But this was a normal occurrence for me and I'd had enough of it. So one night, after lots of preparation, I made use of a small hole I found in the leaky roof. I climbed onto a large wooden crate to examine the opening. It was very small and I had to make it a bit bigger but luckily the boards of the roof were loose and I was able to move them out of the way and replace them once I was through so no one would find it.

I climbed down from the roof and just ran. It was dark and raining and I couldn't see very well so when I looked behind me and saw someone there, I couldn't tell if it was someone from the orphanage coming to take me back or just some random stranger on the street. But I didn't feel like waiting to find out. I turned down an alleyway and just kept running. As I turned to look behind me, I ran into someone.  
The man grabbed hold of me with his arms around my waist and held on tight as I tried to pull away. 

"Whoa! Hold on there!" he said, trying to keep me still, "Where are you running off too?" 

"Let go of me!" I screamed, "Let me go!" 

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm not going to hurt you!" he laughed, trying sincerely to calm me down. 

I stopped struggling so much and he loosened his grip. 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, "Are you hurt?" 

I wasn't quite ready to trust this guy yet no matter what he said. But so far he was the only human being who'd ever even pretended to be nice to me. 

"j-Jamie." I stuttered, cold from the rain. "My name is Jamie." 

He smiled and brushed a bit of my soaking wet hair away from my face. 

"My name's Dean. Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he questioned. 

I could tell right away that he was being sincere in his concern. Weather I could really trust him or not, he at least wanted to make sure I was ok. 

"No, I'm not hurt" I answered, still a bit uneasy. 

"What are you running from?" he wondered. "Is somebody chasing you?" 

I told him that if nobody was chasing me yet, they soon would be. I didn't see the need to go into more detail than that. 

"Come on," he said "we can't just stand here in the rain all night." 

He started walking further down the alley but then he stopped and looked at me. 

"You coming?" he asked, 

"Where?" I responded, still rather nervous. 

He stepped toward me and took my hand in his. 

"I promise," he said sincerely, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you out of the rain." 

I wasn't sure what to do. I was cold and soaked through, and I couldn't stay out in the open where I could be found; and I had nowhere else to go. In the end, I decided whatever he could dish out, it couldn't be any worse than the place I was running away from, so I followed him. 

Down the alley we went, and as we rounded a corner I could see a truck parked behind the building. I couldn't see the color in the dark but I could see a cover on the back. As we reached the back end of it, he opened the tail gate and climbed inside, extending a hand to help me in. I took his hand and he pulled me up, closing the tail gate behind me. There was a blanket on the floor of the truck bed and a couple more thrown in the corner. He offered me one and then laid down closing his eyes. 

"You can sleep here tonight," he said, eyes still closed. "and then you can go in the morning if you want to. But I can't leave you out there in the rain by yourself." 

Without answering, I curled up to go to sleep.

******

The next morning I woke up and found that Dean wasn't there. Sitting up, stretching my arms out in front of me and yawning, I heard the driver side door slam shut. I noticed the tail gate was down already so I climbed out and looked around. Turning toward the front of the truck I saw Dean standing there, smiling at me. 

"You sleep okay?" he asked, 

"Fine, thanks." I answered, "Um, thanks for helping me," I said, trying awkwardly not to be rude, "but I have to go." 

"I understand." he said smiling, "Take care of yourself." 

I nodded and started walking back the way we came, towards to street. I needed to find a way to leave town and get some place where they couldn't find me. I figured the best place to start would be the small local businesses trying to find some odd jobs I could do quickly to earn enough money to get some food and a ticket out of town. Everything else was secondary priority. 

As I reached the end of the alley, I had a momentary lapse in caution, walking right out of the alley onto the sidewalk and was almost immediatly grabbed by the arm by some big guy that looked very familiar. I gasped. It was one of the men from the orphanage! Without even thinking, I screamed. 

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. 

I struggled to get free of his tightly gripping hands. 

"Let go! You're hurting me!" I continued. 

Suddenly, before I could see anything, he let go of my arm and was hurtled against a wall. 

"HEY!" a gruff voice shouted at the man, "What the hell is wrong with you? Let her go!" 

I was pulling away so hard when he let go that I fell backward to the ground. Brushing my hair away from my face I looked up. There was Dean with his hands clenched tightly at the collar of the man's shirt. 

"Get off me!" the man shouted as he pushed Dean away. "The girl's a runaway! I'm taking her back to the orphanage!" 

Dean looked at me surprised and the man pushed by and pulled me to my feet. He gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me to his car. 

"No!" I cried, trying to pull away again. "No please! Don't let him take me back! I'll die in there! Please!" 

I kept calling to Dean, but he just watched, speechless. He didn't know what to do. After all, I was, in fact, a runaway and he had no legal right to keep the man from taking me back. If he tried, he would be arrested for kidnapping.

The man pushed me into the car and I was taken back to the place it seemed I would never escape. As we arrived back at the orphanage, I was taken inside by a back door so as not to make a scene in case there were any potential "parents" inside, looking to adopt a kid. I was taken first to the resident nurse to be checked out. Then, it was back to the girls' room to await the Head Mistress. I had never attempted to run away before so I couldn't imagine what I was in for. Inevitably, a good "lesson" would be "taught" and I would be sent back to that dark little room. Hopefully they hadn't found my escape rout. If not, I already knew I'd have to try again. This time, straight for the bus station. No stopping. If I had to, I would run all the way to the next town on foot.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. The door swung open slowly and a woman stepped into the doorway. She was tall and thin, her black hair pulled up into a tight bun at the back of her head. Though she didn't look very old, only 40-45 maybe, her black hair had a few thin streaks of grey running through it. 

Holding a medium sized teddy bear in one hand, she seemed very cold; spiteful, even. But whether toward me or just the whole world in general, I wasn't sure and really didn't care. All I cared about was leaving this place and never, EVER coming back. 

"Jamie." she called, 

"Yes, ma'am?" I answered, utterly terrified, but trying not to show it. 

"Come with me." she said coolly. 

Right then I knew; I had to get out soon, or die there. If I could just withstand this last time, it could, truly, be the last. 

She led me to the dark room and motioned me inside. As I passed by her into the room, I saw her pull something out from behind her. I knew quite well what it was, or rather, what it was for. She stepped inside and, placing the stuffed bear on the dresser against the closest wall, she closed the door behind her. 

SMACK! One lash on the arm with the yard stick. SMACK! She hit me again, this time across my back. After several more lashes, I was covered with long, bright red welts all over my back and arms. She never said a word to me. Not once. She turned and left the room, neglecting to pick the stuffed bear back up, and I could hear the lock turn and footsteps retreating from the door; She was finally gone and I had survived another beating. Why did she hate me so much? What did I do to her? It didn't matter. I didn't have time to worry about that now. All that mattered was getting out again.

I crept to the door and put my ear against it to listen......nothing. No footsteps, no voices, nothing. I picked up the bear and looked at it for a moment. I realized it was now or never. I moved quickly but quietly to the other side of the room, climbed onto the big wooden crate and felt around near where the hole had been. I heard a faint creak, the board moved and I breathed a sigh of relief. The hole had not been discovered or sealed. I began moving the boards as quickly as I could; time was very short now. 

Once I had all the boards moved I climbed up. I couldn't take time to catch my breath. If I didn't leave now I would be caught for sure and I wouldn't get another chance. I climbed down from the roof and ran in the same direction as before only this time I could see where I was going. It couldn't have been more than 9:00am at the latest so it was bright; a blessing and a curse. I could see where I was going but, now, they could see me too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all for reading and please feel free to comment and leave feedback, I really appreciate it!

I turned quickly down the alleyway and kept running. I rounded the corner but, to my shock and distress, the truck was gone, and with it went my only potential source of help.

"Great!" I thought aloud, "What do I do now?"

I had to come up with a plan, FAST! But I couldn't just stand there trying to figure it out. It wouldn't be long before they realized I was gone again and once they did, chances were, they would know exactly where to start looking and that meant I couldn't go back the way I came, either. I would have to find the other end of the alley and get out that way.

As I started going further down the alley, a troubling thought occurred to me.

"What makes you think he would even help you now? Now that he knows you're a runaway, he'll probably just tell you to go back!"

These thoughts kept circling around in my head. Why would he help me? As I finally came to the other end of the alleyway I peered around the corner. Nothing. I couldn't see anyone; the streets were completely empty and something didn't feel right. But one way or another, I had to get away no matter how off things might feel.

I took a deep breath. As fast as I could, I ran across the street, still clutching the stuffed bear as I ducked into another alleyway. I looked out to see if anyone was visible; I couldn't see anything but I heard a vehicle approaching. A few moments later, I saw a truck come into view. As it got closer I thought I recognized it before realizing it was Dean. He must have seen me as he pulled up because he slowed down and stopped right in front of the alley.

"Hey!" he said, rolling the window down. "You alright?"

I wasn't sure how to answer. Should I just come right out and tell him everything?

"No, not really." I replied.

His expression changed in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently, "Does this have anything to do with what happened this morning?"

I knew if he was going to help me at all he would have to know the truth. All of it.

"Is that guy looking for you again?"

He seemed genuinely worried about this.

"I have to get out of here." I muttered.

He looked me in the eyes, searchingly.

"Get in." he said, reaching across the seat to unlock the passenger door.

I climbed into the truck, pulled the door shut and Dean began driving.

"Listen," he said "if I'm going to help you, you have to tell me what's going on."

I explained the reason I was running away and filled him in on what happened that morning after I was taken back.

"We have to tell the police." he said. "Did they ever beat any of the other kids?"

I couldn't remember. I had lived there literally my entire life but I had no memory of any of the other kids showing signs of abuse. My dad was killed in a car wreck before I was born and my mom died giving birth to me, or at least that's what I was told.

"I don't think so." I replied. "I mean I don't remember knowing about anyone else."

If any of the other kids were ever beaten, I never realized it. I certainly would've tried to do something if I'd known. I mean, I may only have been 13 years old, but I still would've tried.

Dean pulled behind a building and turned the ignition off.

"You need to tell me everything you can about this whole situation." he said, seriously. "If we're going to the police, we're going to need a little more than just your word that you've been abused there."

I took off the sweater I was wearing to reveal the welts.

"Oh, God..." he said quietly, looking me all over. "Alright, yeah, that's some pretty convincing evidence that you've been beaten. But you're going to need to be ready to answer a lot of questions."

I told him everything I could think of that might be important.

After talking for about half an hour, Dean turned the ignition back on and began driving toward the police station. When we got there, he pulled up to the side of the building and we got out. As we started walking to the door, Dean stopped, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me back toward him. I followed his gaze to a poster on the bulletin board outside the police station. I gaped. It was a wanted poster of a man and a girl who, a little too closely, resembled Dean and I.

**_"Man wanted for the kidnapping of 13-year-old orphan, Jamie Lynser. Man thought to be approximately 6 feet tall, 240 lbs. with tattoos and short, brown hair. Anyone with information regarding their whereabouts is asked to contact the police immediately."_ **

"SHIT!" Dean said, and then looked around to see if anyone had heard him. "We gotta go!"

We started walking quickly back to the truck when the police station door began to open. Dean grabbed me again and began hurrying back around the corner. Dean ran around the opposite corner of the building to get a better look, pulling me along.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to catch my breath as he carefully peered around.

"The truck is surrounded." he explained. "That guy from this morning and three cops. They'll probably impound it now so we'll have to go on foot."

"Go where?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He was obviously trying to come up with a plan.

"I got an idea." He said, finally.

Taking my hand, he began making his way as quickly as he could away from the police station as I tried my best to keep up.


End file.
